dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Harper (Arrowverse)
Roy Harper is a petty crook who befriended Thea Queen, the half-sister of Oliver Queen/Arrow. He eventually went on to help Arrow as a masked vigilante. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Roy and Thea stake out Unidac Industries, where the Dark Archer had massacred the entire staff. Their search soon led them to Merlyn Global Group, where they ran into Thea's brother, Oliver. When told of their search for The Hood, Oliver firmly warned Roy to abandon his search. Later returning to his home, Roy rationalized that his Vertigo contacts may help them. Thea then had second thoughts on the search. Roy stated that he wants to find The Hood so he can train him, so he can stop other family tragedies from happening. That was the last straw for Thea, who threatened to break up with him if he didn't give his search. Thus, Roy chose to end things between them. During the evacuation, Thea saves him from being shot. Soon after, a man stops their car to ask them to help get people outside of a bus nearby. Letting Thea escape so he can save them, they kiss, and he goes to help the people stuck in the bus. Arrow: Three Ghosts Sin asks Roy for help (because of his contact with The Arrow) when Sin's friend Max goes missing. Roy is determined to help her and searches for Sin's friend alongside with Thea, who joins in on the investigation which takes Roy by surprise. However while investigating, Roy discovers a blood drive that was hosted by Sebastian Blood, that occurred on the last day Max was seen and Max is later found dead. Roy takes a picture of Max's body specifically that Max's eyes bled out, he meets The Arrow and informs about what he had found but The Arrow tells him not to look into it. Roy angered by this, tells The Arrow that he wouldn't be his eyes and ears anymore and that he and his friends are going to look into it. The Arrow shoots Roy in the leg to slow him down as he is following the same trail albeit from a different perspective and knows that Roy can't fight the robber associated with the drug. He is captured and injected with The Miracle he is declared a failure by Brother Blood but he survived and was at least a partial success as his wounds The Arrow gave him seemingly recovered. Arrow: Unthinkable He is in an inducted coma until Oliver can find a cure for the Mirakuru in his system. Roy is still in a coma. Oliver gets the cure for mirakuru but doesn't want to inject Roy with it at first, wondering if it goes wrong. After a conversation with Amanda Waller, Oliver decides to save Roy by injecting him with the cure. Roy wakes up and fights with Oliver in an ambush by Slade's Mirakuru Army. He then calls Thea and says he wants to meet her at his house. When he arrives, he tells her that he has one thing left to do, after which they can start a new live together. Roy fights the Mirakuru Army with Oliver and The League of Assassins. When he is back home he finds a letter which Thea left him. It says she is gone. He is left heartbroken. Character traits Roy does not like to steal and only does it because he is in a bad situation. He resents rich people because he believes most of them are greedy, arrogant and selfish, Roy is intelligent and has pride, and he is above taking things for free, particularly from rich people. Despite his initial dislike of Thea at the time, he saved her from two thugs before they can steal from her, showing that he tries to do the right thing. He has a fear of needles (but it is mentioned that this fear may stem from past experiences and a fear of becoming a drug addict). He has stated he will never beg for his life because his enemies do not deserve the satisfaction. He is shown to be grateful, as after The Arrow saved his life, he seeks to find out his identity. Roy states that he owes him everything, and possibly worships The Arrow, because he believes him to be a hero. Roy later says the reason he wants to find The Arrow is because he lost someone and wants The Arrow to mentor him, so he doesn't lose anyone else ever again. He is impulsive, shown when he steals a police radio, in order to help himself find The Arrow, and gets arrested for it. He later broke up with Thea, because he would not give up on his search for The Arrow, but he regretted it and got back together with her. He is also shown to be a selfless person, rescuing and helping people. In Season 2, like Oliver, Roy has a sense of justice and honor, and he has guilt, morals and remorse for his actions, Roy can sometimes be short tempered and hot-headed. Despite his rough start with Thea, Roy is shown to genuinely love Thea and was only able to keep the Mirakuru from completely twisting his mind by focusing on his romantic feelings for Thea. Later on when he trained in archery, he didn't lose his temper when he repeatedly missed his mark and simply commented he thought he would have hit one. However, when he was shot in the hand, he lost control of his rage and Oliver to resort to using Thea's nickname, "Speedy", to snap him out of it. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physical Condition:' In "Three Ghosts", Roy was injected with the Mirakuru, his physical capacity was increased in terms of strength, durability, stamina, speed, senses, reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. In "Streets of Fire", Roy is cured from his Mirakuru powers and abilities by Oliver. *'Enhanced Strength:' In "Blast Radius", Roy is shown to be strong enough to lift a light tower. In "Blind Spot", he can punched right through breaks and concrete with ease. In "Tremors", Roy was able to punched right through a steel box, that is designed to withstand a bomb. *'Enhanced Durability:' In "Blast Radius", is shown to be able to take a hit from a light tower, that was about to fall Moira Queen. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, it reduces the effects of fatigue allowing Roy to exert himself at peak capacity greater then any normal human could. *'Enhanced Speed:' It can be assumed with Slade, that the Mirakuru has greatly enhanced Roy's speed, allowing him to move much faster than a normal human. *'Enhanced Agility:' It can be assumed with Slade, that the Mirakuru has greatly enhanced Roy's agility, allowing him to be more agile than any normal human could. *'Enhanced Senses:' It can be assumed with Slade, that the Mirakuru has greatly enhanced Roy's senses, allowing him to see, hear, and smell, far better then any normal human could. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Roy is able to react much faster than a normal human. In "Seeing Red", he was able to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' In "Three Ghosts", Roy was injected with the Mirakuru, that has increase his natural healing abilities to superhuman levels, within a day, after the Arrow shot him in the leg with an arrow, Roy's scar was completely healed. In "Blast Radius" after a small piece of broken glass falling on his arm, Roy's injury was completely healed within a day. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Roy is shown to be in top physical condition from his intense exercises in the Arrowcave. He has rapid reflexes, which allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver Queen, though he was under the influence of the Mirakuru. *'Skilled Street Fighter:' Having grown up in the Glades all his life, Roy had taught himself to fight back. In "The Huntress Returns", Roy was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs, even using the wall to build up centripetal force, jumping over one the thugs and strike him down. In "Sacrifice", he took out two thugs without taking a hit from them, by flipping the second thug onto the then down first thug. In "City of Heroes", he has shown a inability to fight more than three opponents simultaneously, including when they wield weapons. *'Beginner Archer:' When he joined Oliver's vigilante team, Roy was trained in archery by Oliver, although not being any good at first he improves and manages to get lucky a few times, he needs more coaching sessions from Oliver and fighting lessons. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Roy was trained in archery and use in battle his own bow, red in color. He has a great shooting speed, and can successfully use this in close combat. Despite that he recently became trained, Roy already has quite a serious success, which is enough to fight against the army of Slade. Roy demonstrated greater accuracy and speed shots. *'Customized Hunting Arrows:' Like his teacher Oliver, Roy uses customized arrows. *'Trick arrows:' In battle with Slade Wilson's army, he uses trick arrows with Mirakuru cure heads. It is possible that he uses other arrowheads. *'Flechette:' Roy received this Flechette after The Arrow, saved his life from the psychotic Joseph Falk aka The Savior, Roy keeps it as a reminder that The Arrow saved his life, and he owes him everything. He later painted it red so he would not get this Flechette confused with one of The Arrow's flechettes, which are green. Roy used it as a way to contact The Arrow before they went their separate ways. Equipment *'Quiver:' Roy has brown arrow container, to carry his arrows with him. *'Red jacket with hood/Arsenal/Red Arrow Costume:' As an outfit, Roy uses a red jacket with a hood that hides his face. This is a reference to the comic book, where Roy uses red outfit, which distinguishes it from the Green Arrow. *'Red Arrow Mask:' Roy hide his his identity under the mask, like Oliver and Sara. His mask is a dark red/brown in color to match his hoodie. Relationships *Thea Queen - Girlfriend turned fiancee. *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Good friend and mentor, deceased. *John Diggle - Good friend and teammate. *Felicity Smoak - Good friend and teammate. *Sara Lance - Acquaintance and former mentor. Appearances/Actors *Arrowverse (6 films) **Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Colton Haynes **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Colton Haynes **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Colton Haynes **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold'' - Colton Haynes **''Arrow: Uprising'' - Colton Haynes **''Arrow: Sins of the Father'' - Colton Haynes Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Arsenal (Arrow)2.png Roy Harper (Arrow).png|Roy Harper when he met Thea Queen. Roy Harper (Arrow)5.png|Roy around the time he was infected by the Mirakuru. See Also *Speedy *Roy Harper Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Flash vs. Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Uprising Characters Category:Arrow: Sins of the Father Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Secret keepers Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Love interest